


Cover for The Subversive Potential of Gender Transgression, Or: Goddamnit, Sherlock, Stop Drugging My Drinks

by moonblossom graphics (moonblossom)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Graphics, Photoshop, fanfic cover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom/pseuds/moonblossom%20graphics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover for The Subversive Potential of Gender Transgression, Or: Goddamnit, Sherlock, Stop Drugging My Drinks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for The Subversive Potential of Gender Transgression, Or: Goddamnit, Sherlock, Stop Drugging My Drinks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trashyfiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashyfiction/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Subversive Potential of Gender Transgression, Or: Goddamnit, Sherlock, Stop Drugging My Drinks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/580042) by [trashyfiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashyfiction/pseuds/trashyfiction). 




End file.
